Girl, You Know That I Love You
by cc992
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: While returning from the burger shop where she works, Hilary met with stranger in a dark alley. Something happened there and he fell in love with her. Who was the stranger? What made him think about her? Pairings: KAIxHIL. ENJOY! ;p
1. Chapter 1

Girl, You Know That I love You

**Author: **cc992

**Author's Note: **Hey readers, this is my another story. I had many half developed ideas in my mind. After working with my plans, I pick this you all will like it. ;D

By the way, I am still working on my first fanfiction. And I am trying my best to upload the 3rd chapter soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

**Chapter 1: The Dark alley**

'Thanks for coming sir. Good night.' Hilary wished to the last customer. Hilary took a job in a burger shop. She worked there on every weekend. (**A/N: **I can't think a proper name for the shop. So I just called it _'Burger shop'._ ;P)

She yawned and then said, 'At least my work is done. Now I can go to home.' She was about to walk...

'Hilary, wait.' Mrs. Kenedi, the owner and the manager of the shop said.

Hilary stopped and whispered to herself, 'Not again.'

She turned around flashing a fake smile, 'Yes ma'am. Is there any other work for me?'

'Yes Hilary. How can you forget that before leaving the shop it should be cleaned completely?'

'But ma'am…' Hilary tried to say.

'I hate argues. Now do the work what I have asked to do. And remember I don't want to see even a patch dust anywhere.' Saying this Mrs. Kenedi left the place.

While filling the bucket Hilary thought, ' _Today i am going to miss my favorite show again. I should hurry up.'_

**One hour later…**

Hilary looked at her watch while running, 'No. I have only ten minutes. Hurry up.'

After running for few minutes Hilary slowed down. 'Ok. Now I have enough time.' The road was totally empty.

But when she entered the in the dark alley, She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and felt a cold hand over her mouth.

'Please don't shout. I...I just want your help.' The boy said while letting her mouth go. He had got a cut on his forehead from where the blood was dripping.

'B-but how can I help you?' She asked.

'You have to do nothing. Just cooperate with me.' he replied.

He leaned more closer. Hilary could feel his warm breath. Then He captured her lips._ 'Oh no... My first kiss.' _She thought.

**Outside of the alley…**

Two men, dressed in black were standing in front of the alley, looked each other. One of them asked, 'What do you think, he came this way?'

'I don't know. But we should check this alley.' Another man said. But they walked in they saw the two.

'Oh! Just a couple. Let's go.' The first one whispered.

'Yes, we should search the opposite side.' The second one whispered back.

Then they left the place. After their leaving he let her go.

'At least they leaved.' He said under his breath.

Hilary's face was as red as a strawberry. Then her anger grew more. She clenched her fist in anger. Few moments later, the boy felt pain on his right cheek.

'How dare you to slap me?' He said in a very chilling voice.

'You are asking me? Or I should ask you first, how dare you?' She yelled at him.

'Listen girl. It's none of your business.'

'You IDIOT…' after saying this Hilary tried to slap him again. But this time he avoided it and caught her wrist firmly.

'_Ouch! It hurts.' _Hilary thought. Then she smelled something. _'Oh no, blood.' _Suddenly a scene flashed in her mind._ 'I can't tolerate this smell anymore.' _

After thinking this she jerked free her hand from him. 'I am just going.' She said.

Then she picked up her bag and left the place quickly.

After her leaving something caught in his eyes. He bent down and picked up the card. 'So her name is Hilary Tachibana.' He said to himself. Then his face appearance changed, as if he remembered something. _'Wait. This name is familiar to me... yes I remembered... what a coincident.'_

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number with hurry. After two times ringing the receiver picked up the phone.

'Hey Kai. What's up?' Tala asked.

'Nothing. Just do me a favor.' Kai said.

'Yes. Just tell me.'

'Ok. Now listen to me carefully, *...*' (**A/N: ***...* means secret plans.)

'Ok. I assure you that all things will go with your plan.'

'Then, bye'

Kai hung up the phone.

Hilary looking very tired when she pressed the calling bell. The music echoed in the whole house. No one opened the door. Then Hilary understood what that mean. She seared in her bag and found the spare key.

_Click…_

The door opened. Hilary entered and switched on the light. Here She lived with her aunt after her parent's death.

Hilary went upstairs. When she entered in her room she found a letter.

She unfolded it. And started reading,

**Dear Hilary,**

** One of my friends has arranged a party to celebrate her promotion in her office tonight. So I am going to attend the party. Don't worry about me. And there are noodles in the kitchen. If you are hungry then eat that. I will be home soon.**

** Yours loving,**

** Aunt Sasura.**

After reading she folded the letter and threw it into the dustbin. Then she took the towel and went to take a bath.

15 minutes later, she came in the drawing room. She didn't bother to take dinner and sat on the sofa while turning on the television. After surfing some channels she couldn't find any interesting show so she turned off the television. As Hilary was very tired she fell asleep on the sofa.

Hilary didn't know what the time when she woke up was. She was sure that she heard a sound as if a glass had been broken. She got up from the sofa, took a broom and went to the dining hall. Then her eyes went to a person leaning over the table. Hilary threw the broom in the floor and rushed to the person.

'What the hell? Aunt Sasura, are you OK?' Hilary asked worriedly while she helped her to sit on a chair.

'Why you have got drunk? I told you not to drink alcohols, didn't I'?

Sasura didn't answer. Hilary's anxious grew more. She called her once again. Few second later Sasura opened her eyes slightly. But when her vision cleared and saw Hilary, she jumped like she saw a ghost.

'How dare you to touch me?' Sasura asked angrily.

'But I was just trying to help you…' Hilary tried to say. But it was too late to say anything. Sasura slapped on her face.

'Why do you slap me?' Hilary asked.

'You are asking me? You...' Sasura stopped as Hilary got up.

'Enough. I am now leaving this house forever.' She said gritting her teeth together.

**Ten minutes later…**

Hilary was sitting on the bench in the nearby park. Tears formed in her eyes. She cried very hard. Many memories were coming in her mind like waves of the sea. She lean back properly as a memory came in her mind.

**Flashback…**

'_Mommy...mommy, Papa asked that when we are leaving?' a four year old, excited Hilary asked._

_A thirty year old woman knelt down to her with a smile and said, 'be patient Hilary. Go and inform your papa that I am coming. Okay?'_

'_Okay, mommy.' _

_Hilary ran to her father who was waiting inside the car._

'_Mommy said that she is coming.' She said._

_**Five minutes later…**_

_Hilary was shouting in joy as their car was heading to the amusement park. Hilary's mom was reading a book and her father was singing a song. He felt as if someone was pulling his sleeves. He turned around and saw Hilary._

'_What happen Hilary?'_

'_My doll fell down under your seat. I want that.'_

_Her father sighed, put a hand over the steering and lent down._

'_LOOK OUT!' Hilary's mother yelled._

_Her father looked up and saw a truck was coming. He turned the steering and collided with a nearby tree._

_And then…_

Hilary opened eyes and sat up while panting.

'_Why I had always the same nightmare? I really hate this. Why I can't forget this?'_

* * *

Hope you like it. By the way, ** 'HAPPY HOLI' **everyone. And please** review **and tell me if you like it. **0w0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey, friends and readers. I know I am quite late. And the reason was my exams. But now my exams are over and again I started writing this chapter. I hope you all will like it.

Thanks for the **reviews**, I am really happy to see them.

* * *

**Main characters' ages:**

Boys:-

Kai: 17

Tala: 18

Ray: 17

Brooklyn: 18

Tyson: 16

Max: 16

Kenny: 15

Girls:-

Hilary: 16

Mariah: 16

Mariam: 16

Julia: 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Let's begin…

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

A black car stopped in front of the park. A person got down from the car with three other men, dressed in black. He walked into the park and headed towards the bench where Hilary was sitting. He walked towards her and stood in front of her.

Hilary looked up to see who the person was. She saw an amber eyed neko-jin guy. The boy walked closer to her and asked, 'Hey pretty, you are Hilary Tachibana, am I right?'

'Who are you?' Hilary asked giving him a glare.

'Oh! Don't be angry. I am Ray Kon.' Ray replied.

'So Mr. Kon, What do you want?' She asked.

'I have to show you something.' He said in a polite voice. Then he took out a card from his pocket and asked, 'Is this belongs to you?' Hilary took the card and look at it for a moment.

'Yes. This is my id card. Where do you find it?'

'I just found it on an alley and call me Ray.'

'Thank you so much Ray.'

'Mention not. Bye'

'Bye.'

Then Ray turned around and whispered to the guards, 'She is our target...get her.'

After saying that he walked towards his car, got in and dialed a number.

'Hello…' A dark gloomy voice heard from the other side of the phone.

'Hey Kai, I got Hilary and everything is going to your plan…' But he realized that Kai had hung up the call.

'_Oh...the same Kai' _Ray thought as he sighed. 'Let's go to the airport.' he ordered the driver.

* * *

Kai was relaxing on the sofa when Tala entered the room.

'So Kai how is your wound?' Tala asked as he sat on the couch.

Kai shifted his position to him and replied, 'Better.'

Then his cell phone rang. He took the phone and looked at the caller id. The caller id was showing that it's from Ray. He picked up the call.

'Hello…' he said.

'Hey Kai, I got Hilary and everything is going to your plan…' Ray said.

After hearing this Kai hung up the call.

'Is everything okay?' Tala asked.

'Hn.' he replied with famous dialog.

'Alright. So Kai these are some paper which is about the background of Hilary.' He said as he handed over the paper to Kai.

'Thanks.' he said while checking it.

'So I am leaving now. If you need anything else, then just call me.'

'Hn.'

When Tala left the room, Kai pulled out the drawer put down the papers into it.

'_Oh! How will I able to protect you this time, __**Hilary**__?' _He thought. Suddenly **Brooklyn's** face appeared in his thought. He clenched his fist tightly in anger.

'_I am not going to forgive you if you hurt Hilary…' _He was cut off from his thought as Dranzer appeared in his mind.

'_Master…'_

'What happened Dranzer?'

'_Don't be sad. Everything will be alright…'_

'Thanks.'

* * *

**Hilary's POV**

When I opened my eyes, bright light reflected in my eyes. Quickly I closed my eyes. Few minutes later I opened my eyes slowly. At First I looked around the room and then I remembered everything that happened yesterday.

**Flashback…**

_I saw two men approached me as I put my id card in my bag. 'Miss Tachibana, you have to go with us.' the first one said. _

'_Who are you to ask me to go with me?' I asked them._

'_We are ordered to do it and we can't disclose our identity.' replied the second man. I tried to control myself as I was getting nervous._

'_W-who is your boss? And what if I disagree to go with you?' I asked taking one step back._

'_Ma'am we are requesting for the last time, please come with us.'_

'_I will call the police.' I said while taking my cell-phone in my hand. Then the second man forwarded to me with quick pace, caught my wrist firmly and put a piece of cloth on my nose. My cell-phone fell from my hand as I inhaled the smell. I struggled to free me. But he was too strong. At last I gathered all my strength and pushed him. This time I got succeed and ran towards the park exit. _

'_ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME…' I yelled. But alas! It was around 1:30 am and no one could hear me. Suddenly I tripped with a stone and fell down. Then my surroundings went black._

**End of flashback and Hilary's POV…**

My gaze fell at the door as it opened slightly. I quickly closed my eyes. Few seconds later it opened and I realized that more than one person entered the room.

'So, this girl is Hilary.' I heard an unfamiliar voice.

'Yes and don't forget to tell him about her, Tala.' I felt nervous as I heard Ray's voice.

The boy whom Ray addressed now as Tala replied, 'I know this and I have even call him earlier. He is on the way.'

Ray said, 'Let's go back. She's now sleeping.'

'Yeah. Let's go.'

When the door closed, I opened my eyes slowly. Then I got down from the bed and walked towards the window. I shivered as cold breeze filled the room. I closed it quickly. 'Where am I?' I asked myself. Then I cleared the foggy glass of the window and noticed that I was surrounded by the guards.

**Normal POV**

Hilary was still shivering. She walked to the door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Then she heard the door opening.

Kai was looking at the snowy road of Moscow miserably through the window of his car with an opened book in his hands.

'Is anything wrong master Kai?', his old butler and guardian asked him.

'Nothing.'

**Ten minutes later…**

'We have reached our destination, Master.' The butler said as he opened the door.

'Hn.' he said while getting down from the car.

'Is anything I can do for you?'

'Just tell the driver to park the car and go with him.'

'Okay master.' the butler said and left.

After the butler's departure he walked to the gate of the house where he was greeted 'good morning' by the guards. Then he entered the house but he felt like something was wrong.

After taking off the jacket, Kai went upstairs and opened the door of the room where Hilary was kept. He opened the door and was about to enter when he collided with someone.

Both of them fell. Kai opened his eyes as he felt something beneath him. He found Hilary who looked at him. They were only a few inches apart and they stayed like this for a few more seconds.

'Sorry…' Kai said as he got up and held out his hand.

'Sorry? What do you want this time?' Hilary asked as she got up ignoring his hand.

'Are you trying to escape?' He asked back without replying to her question.

'So what? And remember, you are the one who kidnapped me.'

'Enough. Now stop arguing, get changed and meet with me downstairs.' he said while turning back.

'But…' _'What! He is already gone?' _She thought.

'Oh shit.' Kai said to himself while entering the drawing room. He sat on the couch closing his eyes, waiting for Hilary.

* * *

Guys please give me **reviews**...I really need them to continue this story. Hope you like it. Please tell your opinion in review :3


End file.
